1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a rotary feeder for injecting solid particles into a pressurized fluid system. Solid particles are positioned within a hopper and are transported therefrom by means of a conveyor belt to a feeder roller. The feeder roller includes a plurality of troughs which are inclined with respect to the roller axis. Particles delivered to the roller troughs are injected into a venturi section of a solid-liquid slurry pipe system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent issued to Burlingham et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,743, discloses a rotary ash discharger that includes an ash hopper 1, a rotary cylinder 14, an ash pipe 9 and a discharge pipe 12. Particles received within the ash pockets are discharged therefrom by means of water which is injected into the pockets.
The Cassiere patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,632, discloses a feeder mechanism for feeding or mixing cementitious material. The feed mechanism includes a hopper 2, a feed wheel 4, an air supply pipe 8 and an outlet pipe 9. Material positioned within the pockets 6 is rotated into communication with the conduit 7 and is subsequently discharged therefrom by means of the air pressure within the conduit 7 and air pipe 8 into the outlet pipe 9.
The patent issued to Thorsten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,572, discloses a fly ash feeder which includes a hopper 11, a conveyor screw S and a discharge outlet 73. Ash positioned within the hopper 11 is transported by means of the conveyor screw S to the upper end of the bell 70. The ash drops into the bell 70 and filters through the fluid within the receptacle 71 to the trough 72. Thereafter, the ash flows from the trough 72 into the discharge outlet 73 to the main manifold 15.
The present invention is directed to a compact rotary feeder for injecting solid particles into a pressurized system which may easily be employed in a mine tunnel. A feeder roller is disclosed which includes a plurality of recessed troughs that are positioned at an angle with respect to the axis of the feed roller. Particles positioned within the recessed troughs of the feed roller are injected into a venturi section of a solid-liquid slurry pipe section by means of a flushing conduit. In addition, the particles are injected by a secondary flushing produced by the venturi section. The prior art discussed above does not suggest the novel rotary feeder for injecting solid particles which is disclosed in the present invention.